


Love Is Blindness

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Prompt: “Hi. I was wondering if you could write a Harry Hook imagine where the reader is Evie’s younger sister and she’s blind and when she goes to Auradon Fairy Godmother helps her. When she comes back to the Isle she can finally see her boyfriend Harry Hook.





	Love Is Blindness

Being the youngest daughter was hard enough, but add to the fact you couldn’t see, and well, life was tough. Your mother never wanted to admit to anyone that it was because of her that you couldn’t see. When you were a baby she had tried a spell to give you perfect blue eyes so it would be easy for you to find a prince, only it went wrong and now… nothing but total darkness. Your sister, Evie, was not only your best friend, but also your eyes. Whenever you wanted to go somewhere, Evie would make sure you got there safely. You tried not to let the fact you couldn’t see stop you from doing things… including have a boyfriend. Harry was always treating you like a princess, taking you out on walks and explained everything to you so you could imagine it. That’s what made what you were about to do so hard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Evie asked as she held your arm as you both walked towards the docks.

“I have to tell him Evie. I can’t just disappear,” you sighed.

“Do you want me to stay close by?”

“I’ll be fine,” you smiled softly.

You and Evie stopped walking as you got to the docks. The smell of the sea air made you smile, it always did.

“{Y/N}! Evie!” you heard the familiar voice of Gil call out.

“Hi Gil. Is he here?” you called back.

“That would be yes, my love,” you heard from behind you.

Both you and Evie squealed and span round.

“Harry! Stop doing that!” admonished Evie. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Evie rested your hand on Harry’s arm before she walked away.

“And what do I owe this very welcome visit from my princess?” asked Harry, leading you away from the ship.

“I… I’ve been offered a chance to go to Auradon,” you sighed. “They… they think they can help me.”

“What do yeh mean?” asked Harry.

“With… these,” you said, waving your hand in front of your eyes. “I got a letter this morning and Fairy Godmother thinks she’ll be able to fix them.”

“Are yeh gonna go?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “I’d be able to see but…”

“But yeh wouldn’t be able to be with me.”

“Exactly.”

The two of you walked in silence for a while. Judging by the increase in noise around you, Harry was leading you through the market back towards your house.

“I think yeh should go,” Harry eventually said quietly.

“What?”

“I think yeh should go. If they can help yeh, then yeh should let them,” he said, you could hear the tremble in his voice as he was trying to fight his emotions.

“But…”

“But I’m not givin’ up on us, love. I… I love yeh, so I want yeh to make me a promise… Promise that yeh’ll come back.”

By now you’re own tears were rolling down your cheeks as you nodded.

“I promise.”

Harry gently brought your hand up to his lips and kissed your knuckles softly before slipping something onto your middle finger.

“Neva forget me,” he whispered, slowly letting go of your hand.

“I won’t, I swear.”

You stood there, holding your hand close to you as you listened to his bootsteps slowly walk away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Is he here?” you whispered to Evie as the two of you waited for Mal and Carlos by the limo to take to you Auradon.

“I’m sorry sis,” she replied sadly.

“It’s okay,” you lied, turning to get into the waiting limo. “I didn’t think he would.”

You carefully slid into the limo next to Jay, who gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll be alright {Y/N}. It’s probably just to hard for him to watch you go, but you know he loves you.” said Jay.

“Yeah, true,” you smiled slightly, twisting the ring on your finger. “I won’t be gone long.”

Harry walked over to Evie from where he was standing.

“Thank yeh,” he said quietly.

“Why didn’t you want her to know you were here?”

“It’d make it harder for her ta leave and… I know she wants this chance ta be able to see. Just… just don’t let her forget me?”

Evie just hugged him.

“She never will,” she whispered. “She loves you. Just wait for her. I promise I’ll bring her back to you.”

“Thank yeh,” he whispered.

Evie pulled away from him and caught him wiping his eyes before disappearing through the crowd to get back to the ship. He couldn’t bring himself to watch you leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You hadn’t spoke to anyone on the way from the Isle to Auradon, your finger kept twisting the ring on your finger. Just from the feel of it you knew it was the one Harry had told you about before, his mother’s ring, the only thing he had of hers. He had given you something that meant more to him than being a pirate, or even his hook, and you were determined you’d be back to show him that you never took it off.

The car had arrived at Auradon and you stood bored listening to Ben’s speech. As soon as Fairy Godmother began to talk you cut her off.

“How long before you can make good on your promise of fixing my eyes?”

“A few days,” replied Fairy Godmother. “To give you time to settle in first.”

“I don’t want to settle in. I just want to get fixed and go home.”

“Go home?” asked Ben. “You don’t have to go home.”

“Yes, I do. I have… something important to get back to so I don’t want to be here longer than I have to be.”

Evie gently touched your arm to try and calm you.

“No Evie,” you said, pushing her hand off your arm. “I’m not staying longer than it takes to get my sight. So, can we please just get on with it?”

“Oh, well of course. Follow me,” said Fairy Godmother.

“How can I if I can’t see you?” you sneered. “I kinda need help.”

“I’ll do it,” said Carlos, taking hold of your arm.

“Thanks,” you muttered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three months, three long torturous months you had been at Auradon and only now was there beginning to be some improvements in your sight. You were starting to be able to see different shaped shadows. It still wasn’t where you were hoping to be. You wanted to be back on the Isle, back with Harry. Getting your sister to help you to write to Harry and read his letters back to you just wasn’t enough. You were getting more and more frustrated with each passing day.

“How much longer is this going to take?” you sighed.

“Soon,” smiled Fairy Godmother in her overly cheerful way.

“You said that last week,” you huffed. “And the week before that, and the one before that. In fact you have said that every single day I’ve been here for the last three stinking months!”

“These things take time, my dear.”

“I’m not your dear, and I don’t have time! I need to get back to the Isle. I need to get back to…. I need to get back!”

You still hadn’t told anyone in Auradon about you and Harry. You were worried that if they knew they would deliberately try and make you stay to keep you away from him. Even your sister had started to ask you if you really wanted to go back. No matter what, you were going back. You were going back to Harry, just like you promised.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Six months it had taken in total. Six agonising months. But now you could were more determined than ever to get back to the Isle, and that’s exactly what you were doing. Evie had tried countless times to persuade you to stay, everyone had tried, but you had told them quite clearly that you were going back, whether they came with you or not… They didn’t.

You were sat in the limo on your way back to the Isle, alone. Your finger tapped nervously against the ring on your middle finger. You’d been stunned when you were first able to see it, it was so beautiful., the red ruby in the centre gleaming in the sunlight.

The car had stopped just at the edge of town and you got out, smiling now you were finally home. You stood for a few minutes taking in the sights, everything being exactly as you had imagined it for all those years. Closing your eyes for a moment you began picturing the route towards the docks. You’d been gone too long, you had to go there first.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d taken a little longer than you’d hoped to get to the docks, the Isle was more confusing to get around than you’d thought, but as soon as you walked around a corner and saw the ship in front of you, the wait was worthwhile. It didn’t take long for someone to notice you.

“{Y/N}?” called out a familiar voice. “Is that really you?”

“Hi Gil,” you grinned. “I’m back!”

You laughed as you watched him run around the deck of the ship trying to organise his thoughts and find Harry.

“Gil, calm down. You’ll hurt yourself,” you laughed, 10 seconds before he tripped over a bucket. “Like that.”

“I’m good,” he grinned jumping back to his feet.

“Harry is going to be so happy! He’s missed you so much! He’s…”

“Right behind yeh.”

You squealed.

“Harry! Don’t scare me like that!” you grinned, turning to face him.

“Don’t scare yeh? But that’s my speciality, love,” he grinned.

You stood frozen, staring up at him. You’d always had a mental picture of what you thought he looked like from all the times you would run your fingers over his cheeks before you kissed, but what you saw in front of you right now just took your breath away.

“What?” said Harry.

“Your eyes are bluer than I imagined them,” you blurted out.

“So, you’re not… disappointed?” he asked.

“Only that my imagination didn’t do you justice,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around him.

“I missed yeh so much,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I missed you too,” you sighed. “But I promised you I’d come back to you.”

“Are you back for good?”

“As long as you want me.”

“Forever it is then,” he smiled, leaning closer to you and pressing his lips softly against yours.

“Forever?” you asked, when you pulled away from each other.

“Wait,” said Harry, reaching behind him and pulling your hand down between the two of you.

He smiled wider when he saw that you were still wearing the ring he gave you. He carefully slipped it from your middle finger before sliding it onto the ring finger of your left hand.

“Yup. Definitely forever.”

You looked between your finger and Harry a few times before wrapping your arms back around him tight. You had never felt happiness like this before. You were home, you had your Harry back… This was your Happily Ever After.


End file.
